


【勋兴】《如烟》2

by xxqh9410



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, Minor Oh Sehun/Zhang Yi Xing | Lay
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:26:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25031665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxqh9410/pseuds/xxqh9410
Relationships: 勋兴
Kudos: 3





	【勋兴】《如烟》2

《如烟》

2

吴世勋起了个大早，因为一早要去上班，甭管多不情  
愿，都得在闹钟响起的一瞬间爬起来。  
叼着牙刷转身的瞬间，看见张艺兴倚在客房门框上盯着自己，吓得他瞬间清醒。  
做了一夜的思想斗争，他还是不能适应家里突然多了这么个鬼气森森的家伙。  
连忙胡乱洗漱完，一手还拿着毛巾，“你醒了？”  
“被你吵醒了。”张艺兴换了个姿势，脚没从那块进门砖上挪开。  
吴世勋有些无语，不知道自己是该说对不起，还是该说请多包涵。  
反正，横竖都没理。

“那我就先出门了。”吴世勋欠了欠身，不知道为什么，明明是在自己家，他总是觉得自己在气焰上矮张艺兴一截。  
张艺兴没说什么，看了两眼吴世勋，转头回去又倒在床上。  
吴世勋穿鞋的时候听到张艺兴瓮声瓮气的声音从被子里飘出来，“我想你大概是不会报警的，手机放在玄关了，记得下班帮我买东西。”  
吴世勋伸头进客房看了两眼，看到张艺兴翻了个身，被子掩住了大半身体，露出一段光滑的小腿来。

咔哒，家门被轻轻关上。  
张艺兴从床上弹起来坐直，一直以来他在陌生的环境里其实不怎么能睡得着。  
在他的认知里，除了在“家”的时候，晚上都是不怎么能安睡的。  
再困也要打起几分精神来注意风吹草动，防止有头睡觉，没命起床。  
双脚落在地上，把掉在地上的被角扔回床上，听见肚子咕咕叫，张艺兴往厨房里走。

这人是真没意思，打开冰箱门的时候张艺兴还在嘀咕。  
冰箱里也没什么东西嘛，张艺兴撇嘴，拿出盒牛奶。  
在他眼里，吴世勋确实是个心肠不错的，但委实无趣的一个人。  
边走边喝， 他手指划过餐边柜，吴世勋家里的整体装修风格看着蛮冷淡的。  
一路走到沙发前坐定，捞起空调遥控器，把温度调到最低。  
冷气吹到脸上是干燥的感觉，张艺兴舔舔嘴唇。  
从他“出道”以来，失手还是第一次。  
也不知道他们有没有在找自己。  
有点后悔，真该带金钟仁来的。

吴世勋站在更衣室的时候，还有些恍恍惚惚。  
他在报警与不报警之间来回徘徊。  
鸠占鹊巢的行为确实不怎么合法，但是那个人好像看起来还行。  
万一是临时遇到点困难呢。  
虽然手段比较特殊，也比较暴力，但是也没伤害到自己…  
说不定他就是那样一个心地善良的黑社会？  
吴世勋的手就放在手机上，心脏一个劲儿狂跳，报不报警的，一会儿换个主意。  
咚咚咚，急促的敲门声响起，吴世勋猛地看向更衣室的门。  
“吴医生在吗？有病人在等了。”听到门外传来护士的声音，吴世勋松了口气，随后轻叹，把手机放进口袋里，出门往诊室走去。

张艺兴自己在沙发上瘫了半天，险些又睡过去。吴世勋家的客厅纱帘还没拉开，日影透着纱射进来时都少了些骄阳的凌厉，正落在张艺兴头顶那块的位置。  
伸手探了探，日光落在手背上的感觉暖暖的。  
和印象里一贯的灼热阳光倒是不太一样，触着皮肤像挠痒痒，暖烘烘的。  
手又往前伸了伸，突然牵到腰上的伤口，痛感让他瑟缩了一下。  
张艺兴撑着身子坐起来，撩起衣服看了一下，好像今天还没上药来着。  
手还在衣服下摆，眼睛倒是不安分起来，“昨天吴世勋把药箱收到哪儿去了？”  
其实于张艺兴而言，想再多最后的结果都会变成到处找一通。  
那么首当其冲就是吴世勋的房间了。

书柜，没有。  
衣柜，算了。  
桌角柜，张艺兴拉开柜门，把药箱拿了出来。  
药箱带子有些长，把上层的东西带了下来。张艺兴看见有个大本子落在自己脚下，把药箱放在书桌上，弯腰捡起来。  
壳子挺厚，打开就看到吴世勋那张脸。  
看着还更年轻一些，抿着嘴，笑得有点傻。  
“博士学位证书…”张艺兴合上又看了一眼，再打开，“这小子还是博士呢。”  
证件照蓝背景，里面的人穿着白衬衫。  
倒是清爽干净，张艺兴看着出了会儿神。  
这样的人就是看一眼就能看清楚成长轨迹的那种，读书的时候认真读书，升学的时候力争上游，工作了之后兢兢业业。  
是世俗意义上，很好的那种人。

张艺兴把吴世勋的学位证书放回去，打开了药箱。  
昨天也没看清楚吴世勋拿的是哪个，凭着经验一通翻找。手在药箱里触着瓶瓶罐罐，张艺兴坐在吴世勋的书桌前，鬼使神差的开始想自己是怎么长大的。

看不到尽头的饥饿，疲惫，还有打骂。  
张艺兴摇摇头，其实都还好。  
最怕的是没有希望，怕一辈子要过那样的日子。  
越是一无所有的人越是怀着一腔勇，大不了就拼命，看谁比谁命硬。

吴世勋在确认过没有病人之后，早退了半小时。  
因为张艺兴还要求自己给他办张手机卡，吴世勋看清单的时候还在想，真是开什么玩笑，自己连他叫什么都不知道。  
但是，受人之托忠人之事，吴世勋还是希望能赶在营业厅下班之前到那儿。

东奔西跑，张艺兴要的东西虽然不多，却还是跑得吴世勋晕头转向。  
驱车回家的路上，看着天色，吴世勋腹诽，  
不知道那个人给自己下了什么药，  
真像是成了他的小奴才。

吴世勋进门的时候，张艺兴正坐在沙发上，四仰八叉的，看电视连续剧。  
还珠格格，嗯，很好。  
吴世勋把两个塑料袋重重放在茶几上，发出腾的一声，张艺兴脑袋侧了侧，把目光从电视上转移到吴世勋身上，“你回来啦？”  
吴世勋嗯了一声，看着张艺兴坐直身子，开始扒拉塑料袋。  
“手机给你买了，”吴世勋站在一旁，从兜里掏出个小纸袋子，“这是卡。”  
张艺兴接过来，“谢谢啊。”  
吴世勋看着张艺兴笨拙的摆弄，“我帮你弄吧。”  
张艺兴往边上挪了挪，空了个位子让吴世勋坐下，“其实也不用买这么好的。”  
吴世勋才把sim插进去，听到张艺兴在一旁这么说，抬眼看了看，“没事，不用你还钱。”  
张艺兴叹气，“我倒是也不需要这么多功能的手机。”  
吴世勋杵了杵张艺兴，“我觉得吧，你可能还得用手机使唤我，我先把我的电话存进去了。”  
“哎，你有没有听我讲。”张艺兴有些不耐烦，他看着吴世勋动作停下，又补了一句，“而且，确实没有钱嘛。”  
“那… 你一个人待着的时候也可以做做家务，用劳动力抵债。”吴世勋无奈的吐了吐舌。  
张艺兴靠在沙发垫上，“那我还是欠着钱吧。”

吴世勋偷偷的翻了个白眼。

“那个，你有没有微信？”吴世勋一边帮张艺兴下app，一边问。  
“没有。”回答得斩钉截铁。  
“安装一个很方便的。”吴世勋半侧着身子，握着张艺兴的手机。  
张艺兴迎上吴世勋那副地球人都得有微信的眼神，莫名不爽，抬腿又踢了吴世勋一脚，“我说没有就没有啊。”  
“哦，”吴世勋低低应了声，“那要不我给你注册一个。”

张艺兴有时候还是挺看不透吴世勋这个人的，同样在世为人怎么有的人就能生成这样呢。  
对人不斤斤计较，又温和有耐心。

“你想叫什么？”吴世勋碰了碰不知道神游去哪儿了的张艺兴。  
“什么也不想叫，”张艺兴看着吴世勋给自己注册微信的界面，手指在键盘上扒拉，“用这个吧，我喜欢的。”  
“这什么？”吴世勋拿过来看，“紫色头发的马。”  
张艺兴劈手夺过来，“是不是瞎，这是独角兽。”  
吴世勋无言以对。

他其实想问张艺兴叫什么，不然电话都没法存。  
但是吧，昨晚才碰了钉子。  
算了，科研的精神就是越挫越勇。  
“大哥，”吴世勋看了眼张艺兴，“我还是不能知道你的名字吗？”  
张艺兴挑眉，“我看你这哥叫的挺顺嘴的。”

得了，你到底什么时候走这个问题，直接胎死腹中。吴世勋觉得不值得再提问了。

吴世勋的嘴虚张了张，终是再没说什么，转身准备回房，听到张艺兴叫住了自己。  
“吴世勋，我有点饿，有吃的吗？”

张艺兴做在吴世勋给自己煮的面前面时，还是有些感慨的，五脏庙空了太久。  
才拿起筷子，咣，吴世勋放了杯水在自己面前。  
“先喝点再吃。”吴世勋拉了把椅子，坐在张艺兴的对面。  
也许是饿极了，张艺兴没说什么，破天荒听话的咕咚咕咚一口气喝完了大半杯。  
“哥，你是不是一天没吃饭？”吴世勋看着张艺兴狼吞虎咽的样子，忍不住问了一嘴。  
张艺兴白了吴世勋一眼，“废话。”  
吴世勋不接话，张艺兴又吸溜了一口面，“没钱，没手机，也没钥匙。连外出乞讨的资格都不满足。”  
“慢慢吃，还有一锅。”吴世勋看着张艺兴吃饭，倒觉得自己也有点饿了。

不知道是不是饿的，张艺兴看了眼吴世勋，“你做饭还行，这碗面你记账了没？”  
吴世勋低头笑了笑，不知道为什么，虽然张艺兴处事风格比较简单粗暴，但是本能里觉得这个人有种说不出从何而来的天真。  
这种人，是不会阴着害人的。  
尤其是把还钱随时随地挂嘴上的人。

吴世勋起身，张艺兴也不知道他去干嘛了，窸窸窣窣一会儿也没过来，径自去厨房又盛了一碗面。  
转身回来的时候，看到吴世勋又坐在了自己面前，“给。”  
张艺兴看到一把钥匙递到了自己面前，“嗯？”  
“钥匙，万一你想出门乞讨呢。”吴世勋把钥匙又往前推了推。  
张艺兴哦了一声，埋头捞起一筷子面。  
静了两秒，“手机给我。”吴世勋的手伸到了自己面前。  
张艺兴愣了下，边掏边问，“你是不是真的觉得有点贵？”  
吴世勋拿过手机，点开微信支付，“给你绑张我的银行卡吧，万一不想出门乞讨的时候点个外卖吃。”  
说完把手机还回去，“万一在我家里饿死，我是会害怕自己被警察局抓走的。”

看着张艺兴不说话，“那，哥我先去睡了？不想洗碗的话放水池里。”  
说完，准备起身回房。

“我叫张艺兴。”张艺兴喝了口汤，表情没有什么波澜。  
“那…那…”吴世勋舌头有些麻，这人昨天才郑重警告过自己不要知道太多的。  
难道今天就要把自己灭口吗？

张艺兴像是看破吴世勋心事，“这名字无关紧要，别怕。”  
吴世勋哦了一声。  
“还有啊，说不定哪天我就回去了呢。最近就是突然的，失联了。”张艺兴把碗放下。

“你平时一般找不到人的时候怎么办啊？”吴世勋一手托着脸，尽量让自己的措辞显得不那么想要探听张艺兴的其他信息。  
张艺兴倒是不太在意，“kai会带我回去的。”  
“那他怎么这次不带你回去。”吴世勋脱口而出，说完倒是后悔了，也不知道是不是这个kai临时把张艺兴丢下了。  
不知道这么问会不会戳人家痛处。

“我这次没带他出来。”张艺兴起身端碗进了厨房，洗碗的哗哗水声结束了这次对话。

厨房正对着的一栋楼上，从亮灯的窗口数量来看，真的能让人想起万家灯火这个词。  
虽然张艺兴觉得，没有一盏灯是为自己亮着的。  
但是活在尘世里的真实感，着实有些暖。

tbc.


End file.
